


To A Little Cottage In The Forest

by Sealy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BUT I HAVE, Does he need redemption?, Dream Redemption?, Dream Smp, Election AU, Eret Redemption, Fluff, Found Family, I DON'T WANT TO TRIGGER ANYONE, I Honestly Did Not Mean to Make Fundy Sad, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, Minecraft, My cat is walking like hes stuck in slow mo and i am concerned, Niki is an angel, No Technoblade sorry, One Shot, Sorry Fundy, Things change after the election, TommyInnit Focused, Tubbo - Freeform, Wilbur is Fundy's dad, and you cannot convince me otherwise, anyway, he has yet to speed up, idk - Freeform, its been a minute, its like watching a turtle, l'manburg, manburg, no romantic relationships, please be careful when reading, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealy/pseuds/Sealy
Summary: JSchlatt won the election. JSchlatt banished him and Wilbur- revoked their citizenship. It shouldn't have happened, but it did. Now they're on the run, invisibility potions having run out. JSchlatt asked Tubbo to hunt them down- to hunt Tommy down. But surely, he wouldn't, right?"Another whisper, 'Im not going to help him, Tommy, please play along.'"AU where Tubbo doesn't take the job Schlatt offers him, and instead runs away with Tommy and Wilbur to go try and live a peaceful life, instead of fighting. Can they live a peaceful life like this, or will Schlatt continue the hunt without Tubbo? And what about the people they left behind?
Relationships: Eret & ItsFundy, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Everyone & Everyone, Niki | Nihachu & Eret, Niki | Nihachu & Fundy, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Dream, TommyInnit & Eret, TommyInnit & ItsFundy, TommyInnit & Niki | Nihachu, Wilbur Soot & Dream, Wilbur Soot & Eret, Wilbur Soot & ItsFundy, Wilbur Soot & Niki | Nihachu, Wilbur Soot & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 23
Kudos: 650
Collections: Completed stories I've read, MCYT Fic Rec





	To A Little Cottage In The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work was inspired by @tamatojam's post on Twitter :)))
> 
> Please mind the tags!!! There is repeated mention of self-harm, not descriptive, just repetitive.

The election hadn’t gone as planned. Not as planned at all. Schlatt shouldn’t have won, they’d had the most votes! He and Wilbur had worked so hard on L’Manburg and on the freedom for the people who joined them, and now, as they ran away, Tommy could do nothing but listen as Schlatt’s voice echoed around him demanding L’Manburg’s walls be torn down and that he and Wilbur were to be found and killed.

Wilbur’s potion from Tubbo had run out a minute ago, Tommy’s was still active, but running out quickly… Tubbo. Oh god, they’d left Tubbo behind. What was Schlatt-

“Tubbo.” Schlatt’s voice continued to echo, showing Tommy and Wilbur the reality of how far they’ve gotten away, “Tubbo, where are ya?”

“Yes, Schlatt?” Tubbo sounded so nervous. Tommy took a shaky breath.

“Get up here Tubbo,” Tommy could hear the smirk in Schlatt’s voice, “Get up here on my podium. Come on Tubbo, you’re the Secretary of State.” Tubbo stuttered in his confusion, still just as shocked as Tommy and Wilbur, if Tommy had to guess. Schlatt continued, after confirming Tubbo’s job, “Tubbo, come up here, now.”

“Okay, okay, I’m on my way, I’m on my way,” the confusion in Tubbo’s voice was evident, but then, “I do want the job! I’m on my way!”

“Tubbo?” he and Wilbur whispered in shock together, confused as to why Tubbo would agree, but only he continued, “You want the job?”

A moment later, Tubbo must’ve made it to the podium, but he and Wilbur were in the process of swimming away, “Ah, Tubbo, so good to see you,” Schlatt began. Quackity was laughing in the background, and Tommy’s anger was rising higher and higher at this stupid situation.

Schlatt continued to build and butter Tubbo up, and it was so obviously fake and everyone knew it, but no one could do anything about it and Tubbo was stuck and Tommy was starting to panic- Wilbur’s hand appeared on Tommy’s shoulder, shocking him, and making him release a breath he didn’t know he’d started holding. 

Tommy turned to Wilbur, fear in his eyes, and looked him over. Wilbur looked oh so tired, and Tommy was oh so scared and both were oh so lost. And yet all they could do-

“As my Secretary of State,” Schlatt stated, “As my right hand man of L’Manburg, I need you to do something for me, Tubbo.” At this point, he and Wilbur had turned around and made it to the tower on the edge of the city and had begun climbing to get a view. Then, Schlatt spoke in the quietest and coldest voice Tommy had ever heard, “I need you to find Tommy and I need you to show him the door.”

Everything seemed to freeze at that moment. Quackity was laughing in the background again, but Tommy couldn’t hear it. Tubbo..? Hunt him down..? That’s what Schlatt was asking of him. Tommy knew it wasn’t as simple as showing him the way out. Tommy wasn’t an idiot. Tubbo wasn’t either. Tubbo knew what was being asked of him… Right? He wouldn’t do it. Tommy knew he wouldn’t.

“Tubbo..?” he heard his own voice ask, but the static in his ears was so, so loud.

There was no response.

A whisper to him appeared in the chat from Tubbo, _Help me, please._

Schlatt started laughing, and Tommy had to guess that Tubbo may have taken out his sword.

Another whisper, _Im not going to help him, Tommy, please play along._

“Tommy, where are you?” Tubbo asked aloud.

Tommy sent a whisper back to Tubbo, _Ok, I trust you._

“Tubbo!” he cried out, pretending to be hurt by his friend’s ‘betrayal.’

“Tommy, come on,” Wilbur nudged him, solemnly, “We have to go.”

Tommy looked at Wilbur, and nodded.

They began to run, with the others in L’Manburg chasing after them. Tommy and Wilbur eventually got far enough away to where they couldn’t hear them anymore, and only then did they take a break.

Tommy sent a whisper to Tubbo, telling him the coordinates where they had set up for the night.

“Wilbur,” Tommy croaked.

Wilbur had sat down on the orange bed they’d stolen, head in his hands, looking completely exhausted, “What, Tommy,” he whispered.

“Do you remember what I asked you before the election?” Tommy asked, voice unnaturally quiet.

Tubbo had confirmed that he was on his way.

“No-” Tommy cut Wilbur off anyway.

“I asked what we should do if it doesn’t go right. If the election fails us,” Tommy started, “and you said that we could run away from it all, maybe to a little cottage in the woods and forget that wretched place. You said we could bring Tubbo too, when I asked.”

Wilbur looked up and frowned sadly, “I’m sorry Tommy, I didn’t think…”

Tommy was confused for a moment before he remembered that he didn’t know that Tubbo was on their side, “Oh! No, Wilbur! Tubbo is on our side! He sent me a whisper. He’s with us.”

Wilbur blinked for a moment, processing, “Are you sure?”

Tommy narrowed his eyes, “Of course I am. This is Tubbo we’re talking about. I already sent him our coordinates anyway.”

Wilbur inhaled sharply, but released a large breath after a moment, “Right, no, sorry, you’re right Tommy. I- I know… But why bring it up? Is... that what you want to do?”

Tommy was surprised by Wilbur’s acceptance. He thought he’d have to fight for their little cabin dream. He whispered nonetheless, “I’m tired, Wilbur. And I know you are too. I’m tired of fighting and I’m tired of being betrayed and having people hate us, Wilbur.”

Wilbur looked up at him again, and Tommy could see guilt creeping into Wilbur’s expression.

“No! Wilbur, I’m not blaming you, I was proud to fight for L’Manburg! But I just… don’t want to do it again,” Tommy sighed.

“Tommy?” a small voice called from a short distance off. It was Tubbo, he’d arrived.

“Tubbo, we’re over here,” Tommy called not too loudly.

Tubbo came around the corner and found them, his smile brighter than anything they’d seen all day.

“I hope you don’t mind,” he started suddenly, then paused and shifted his weight a little, making Wilbur tense up, but Tommy just tilted his head a little, “I brought Niki.” Said woman stepped out from around the corner, being careful as to not spook them.

Wilbur released his breath and Tommy nodded.

“Niki,” Wilbur whispered out of relief.

“Will-” Niki teared up, and then the two crashed into each other. “Will- Fundy- he-” her sobs cut her off.

“What? Is Fundy ok?” Wilbur pulled back to take a look at her concern for his son clouding his eyes.

Niki shook her head, “Will, Fundy burned down the flag.” It was barely a whisper, but the world around them had turned so quiet that it felt like a yell. The anger in Niki’s voice was very present, and Tubbo had looked to the ground in sadness. 

Wilbur had frozen. His own son had betrayed him. His own son. Wilbur’s exhaustion caught up to him, and he went on to pass out, barely being caught by Niki, supported by the two teens.

“Wilbur!” they all called out.

After their moment of panic, Tommy and Tubbo moved Wilbur onto the bed, after they all saved their spawn points, and let him rest as Niki took care of him. Tommy and Tubbo went out to collect some supplies, far enough to leave a decent amount of cover for their temporary base, but close enough not to get lost.

When Wilbur woke up the next morning, he looked more refreshed than he’d ever been since creating L’Manburg. Wilbur seemed cheerful, which, while confusing the others at first, then comforted them and made them happier too. Wilbur spoke with Tommy and agreed with him that he was tired of fighting.

They spent the day gathering materials, planning to move a little further away before building a base. That night, however, Tommy caught Dream trying to leave a book for him.

“Dream?” Tommy spoke up, making the green man jump.

Dream turned around, putting his hands up. It seems he expected to be at sword point. Dream looked over Tommy, and looked shocked upon seeing no hate in his eyes. 

Tommy wheezed a little at the frozen man, “You alright, Big Man?”

“You look well,” Dream commented, “Despite… everything.”

“Yeah, well. I think we’re done,” Tommy shrugged.

“What do you mean?” Dream asked.

“We’re done fighting, Dream,” Wilbur appeared behind him and put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

Dream straightened up, “You’re not going to fight to get L’Manburg back?”

Wilbur shrugged, “Sorry if that makes it seem like our fight was for nothing, but yeah. We’re… We’re tired.”

Dream shook his head, “No, no. I’m happy for you guys. And hey, just because you’re banished from L’Manburg doesn’t mean you aren’t welcome in the DreamSMP area, ok? Feel free to visit, I’ll make sure nothing happens.”

It was Tommy and Wilbur’s turn to look shocked. Wilbur recovered first, “Thanks, Dream.”

Dream nodded, “I was going to leave you my sword and armor, Tommy, to help you fight. But, now, I’ll leave it to you to help you protect.” Dream held out his sword to Tommy, resting it on both of his palms.

Tommy was still in shock, “You… You’re crazy, Dream.”

“Take it, Tommy,” Dream laughed.

Tommy laughed at that too, and took the sword, holding it carefully. Dream then passed his extra set of armor over to him too.

Dream nodded in satisfaction after double checking his inventory, “Would you like me to keep this quiet? That would probably be better, huh?”

Wilbur nodded, “Yeah, thank you.”

Dream turned to go, but then paused and turned back around, “Also, from what I’ve heard, Tubbo and Niki have disappeared. No one’s seen them since yesterday. I just thought I should tell you.”

Tommy nodded, “They’re here. With us.”

Dream let out a relieved sigh, “Good. Good. I’d hoped so, but I wasn’t sure. I’ll keep quiet about that too. I wish you all the best.”

Dream then threw an ender pearl, smirked at them, dabbed, then disappeared in a flash of purple particles. 

Tommy and Wilbur snorted in shock.

“Dream’s insane,” Tommy laughed, and he was happy he was saying it in a good way this time around.

Wilbur just continued to laugh disbelievingly, but nodded at his words.

They went back inside their hut and Tommy put his newly obtained items away before going to bed.

After they all got up the next morning, Wilbur and Tommy told Tubbo and Niki about Dream’s visit and Tubbo had almost started crying, relieved he could go back for his bees. Getting to Niki’s bakery would be a little more difficult, but the three boys promised to help her get her things.

Over the course of the next few days, they traveled, found a wonderful spot by a river in a spruce biome and began setting up their cabin. On the 5th day, Niki surprised them all with new clothes, resembling the old clothes they’d left behind. Despite their love for L’Manburg, news had traveled through Dream that Schlatt had renamed it to Manburg and they were now happy to remove their old L’Manburg suits. Wilbur had to admit that he’d missed his beanie and orange sweatshirt.

On the 7th day, they awoke to Eret passed out on the other side of the river, covered in injuries and burns. Despite their wariness around the previous traitor, Wilbur had gone across the river and picked the man up. They brought him inside and let him rest, waiting cautiously to question him.

When Eret awoke, the last thing they expected was for him to start crying upon spotting them. Niki was the first to comfort him, hugging him and trying to get him to tell them what happened.

“They… They destroyed my castle,” Eret told them, “I… I don’t- Schlatt is evil, I can’t- I can’t live under a man like him.”

They all shifted uncomfortably, then Tubbo spoke up softly, “How did you find us?”

“I-” Eret took a shaky breath, “Dream told me to run. Dream told me you were out here. He said you’d probably moved further away after he met you guys last, so I just kept going. D-Dream saved me.”

Tubbo nodded, accepting that answer.

“I’m sorry,” Eret said after a minute of silence, “I’m sorry I betrayed you.” Tears were gathering in his eyes again, “I never wanted- I never wanted any of this. I just wanted peace.”

Wilbur nodded, “I get it… now. I admit, I didn’t get it at the time, but after the election… I get it.”

Tommy also nodded in agreement, and then smirked, “As long as you don’t do it again.”

The group laughed and just like that, Eret began to merge into their group.

On day 10, Tubbo began to miss his bees. That said enough, really. They decided that Tubbo, Tommy, and Eret would go to get the bees and whatever other supplies they could carry easily. They didn’t want to send both Tommy and Wilbur in case Schlatt wanted to pick a fight, but they definitely wanted to send an adult with the boys, so they sent Eret. Niki would’ve also been a good choice, but Eret wanted to see if he could salvage anything from his castle.

Tommy contacted Dream with a whisper, _Can you protect us while we come to collect Tubbo’s bees and some of Eret’s things?_

Dream’s reply took a minute, _Sure thing, Tommy. I’ll meet you at the tower._

 _We should be there by tomorrow morning,_ Tommy replied.

 _Sounds good,_ Dream agreed.

Tommy took Dream’s old armor and sword just in case he needed it, but left it in his inventory, so as to not pick fights.

They arrived at the tower a little later than planned, but Dream was waiting for them nonetheless. 

“Good to see you, Tommy, Tubbo,” Dream started, with a smile, “Eret, it’s good to see you found them.”

Eret nodded, a little nervous about being back, but gave him a smile anyway, “Yeah, thanks again for your help.”

Dream just nodded, “Ready to go? We’ll go around Manburg and hopefully stay out of their sight, but I promise to protect you if it comes down to it.”

“Thank you Dream,” Tubbo spoke up, “Really.”

“It’s no problem, Tubbo,” Dream smiled and began leading the way, sword swaying at his hip.

They snuck around Manburg and were lucky not to be spotted until they made it to DreamSMP territory. It was George who spotted them, but since he and Dream had started just casually speaking, Tommy assumed that George had gotten himself out of Manburg since the last time they’d met.

“George,” Tommy greeted, a little coldly.

George turned to them, as if he hadn’t seen them before, “Oh- Tommy, Eret, and… Tubbo? Tubbo you’re okay!” 

Tubbo looked confused, “What? Of course I am?”

George frowned at him, “You and Niki just disappeared, we didn’t know you’d gone to Tommy…”

Tubbo nodded, holding his arms, a little uncomfortable with the situation. George saw this and dropped the topic.

“Well, you guys better get what you need and get going. Things are getting kinda touchy here, you don’t wanna get involved,” George told them.

Tommy blinked at the info, but nodded, “Yeah, we’re just here for Tubbo’s bees and some of Eret’s things.”

George nodded and let them go on their way. It took them most of the day to carefully collect Tubbo’s bee hives and to collect his bees in something easy to carry where they would also be comfortable until Tubbo could set up a place for them back home. Afterwards, they went with Eret to his castle. Eret’s castle had been brutally blown up with tnt, pieces of the rainbow wool had been scattered and damaged. It was awful to see, even though they expected it. Tommy couldn’t help the sound his teeth made when he grit them.

Once they’d collected what Eret wanted, they went back to the tower. Unfortunately, this time around Schlatt, Quackity, and Fundy spotted them on their way. Dream unsheathed his sword and faced them as they came closer.

“Schlatt,” Tommy greeted calmly.

“TommyInnit! What a surprise!” Schlatt exclaimed, “It’s been, what, 10 days? That’s a long time! I’m surprised you haven’t come back, not that I’m complaining.”

Tommy just shrugged, not giving him the satisfaction, “We were just leaving.”

“Oh? Well, you’re in Manburg territory, and you’re not allowed to be here,” Schlatt told him, then turned to Tubbo, “Tubbo! My main man! Where’d you go, buddy? At first I thought you were just being dedicated to your job, but now that I’m lookin’ at ya…”

Tubbo took a step back, and Dream took a step closer to Tubbo to protect him.

“And Eret! The traitor,” he dragged out, “You’ve got guts! I like it!”

“We’re not here to fight, Schlatt,” Eret told him, “Like Tommy said, we’re just leaving.”

“Mhm? Well, you’re in Manburg territory, so I can’t say I really care for the reason,” Schlatt sighed.

“They aren’t here to fight, Schlatt, but I will protect them if you start something,” Dream told him.

Schlatt blinked at the green-dressed man, “Oh? Oh, I see. Very well, I know I can’t take you. They may leave. This time.” Schlatt paused, then turned and began walking away, “Let’s go, boys.”

Quackity immediately turned and began to follow, but Fundy looked at the group a moment longer, with almost pleading eyes. Tommy took a closer look at Fundy. Were those- Were those burns on his legs? What happened to his right ear? It was clipped! His face was bruised. Tommy’s eyes widened. His arms- His arms had cuts. 

“Fundy?” Tommy whispered so that Schlatt and Quackity wouldn’t hear. “Oh god, Fundy.”

The fox’s ears fell, and he hugged himself.

A whisper appeared in his chat box, _I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry-_

Tommy choked back tears. Tubbo and Eret seemed confused, but Dream seemed solemn, like he knew already about this abuse.

Tommy sent a whisper to Fundy as fast as he could, _I’m coming, Fundy. I promise. I’ll be back for you soon. We love you, please stay strong._

Fundy’s head jerked up in surprise, his eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open. Tommy nodded at him, and Fundy’s eyes strengthened before he turned to go join Schlatt before he became suspicious.

Once they disappeared from sight, Tommy collapsed.

“Tommy!” Tubbo held him, confused.

“Fundy, oh god, how long-?” Tommy muttered, tears spilling out of his eyes.

“It started at least 4 days ago, from what I noticed,” Dream was quiet.

Tommy looked up at him, wanting to ask. Dream noticed.

“I tried to help, but it only made it worse. I’m sorry,” Dream told him.

“I’m confused, what’s wrong?” Tubbo asked.

Tommy took a shaky breath, “Fundy needs us. Now. We have to save him.”

“Tommy, what?” Eret asked, “Didn’t he burn the flag? Betray you?”

“Eret, Fundy is being abused. He- Oh god he had cuts on his arms,” Tommy felt sick.

Eret took a sharp breath, “Shit.”

“We have to help him!” Tubbo exclaimed in a whisper.

Tommy nodded, clearing his head, “We will. We have to go home, first though. Get Wilbur and Niki, and come back. We can’t do it with our pockets full like this.”

Tubbo and Eret nodded determinedly, and Dream turned to them, “Let me know when you’re headed back. BadBoyHalo and I will help you.”

Tommy nodded in thanks before voicing it aloud. Then, the group of three took off as fast as they could safely go, determined to make it home quicker than they’d gotten there in the first place.

They arrived home in the middle of the night, waking Wilbur and Niki by bursting in and quickly closing the doors to keep from getting hit by a skeleton’s arrow.

“Why on Earth were you lot traveling at night?” Wilbur yelled after they caught their breath.

“Fundy- Fundy needs us, we had to hurry,” Tommy gasped out.

“What?” Wilbur’s face lost expression as it always did whenever Fundy was brought up.

“Wilbur, you don’t understand,” Eret told him. “He’s in big trouble if we don’t help him.”

Wilbur’s face started to become concerned, “What’s wrong?”

“They’re abusing him, Wilbur,” Tubbo’s eyes had tears.

Niki gasped in horror, and Wilbur froze.

“He’s- He’s got burns on his legs, his ear’s been clipped, and his eye is bruised. Wilbur- Wilbur, he had cuts on his arms,” Tommy choked out, “Wilbur, we have to get him.”

Niki was crying now and Wilbur’s face was that of despair.

“Oh god, my son,” Wilbur collapsed to the floor. Niki fell with him and held him.

It took Wilbur a few minutes to collect himself, “We- we’ll leave midday tomorrow. You guys get some rest. Tubbo, I’ll help you get your bees comfortable. Niki, could you… could you prepare us some food and medicine for the journey?”

Everyone nodded and set off. Eret went to put his things away and Niki went off to the kitchen. Wilbur and Tubbo went to the backyard where Tubbo had begun setting up a space for his bees. Tommy tried to go to sleep, but was plagued with memories of Fundy’s apologies and appearance. He ended up going to help Wilbur and Tubbo.

It was a quiet night, despite all of them being unable to sleep. Eventually though, Tubbo passed out, leading Tommy to follow, and Niki then slowly drifted off. Wilbur and Eret stayed up a little longer talking and planning, before they too managed to finally drift off.

Morning was quiet also, none of them could stop thinking about Fundy and half of them were filled with guilt for leaving him, while the other just wanted to save him.

They set off around midday as planned. Wilbur sent a whisper to Dream asking if he and Bad were ready, to which they received a positive reply. They reached Manburg by next midday. Dream and Bad were waiting for them. None of them had really talked to Bad before, at least not enough to really be considered friends, but they all knew just how sweet the guy was and couldn’t thank him enough for helping.

Tommy sent whispers to Fundy every once in a while, reassuring him that they were coming and even asking where he was, but Fundy hardly replied. It seemed he was being watched closely and didn’t have time to send the whisper. Eventually, Fundy managed to get out that he was in the cell in the court house above the DreamSMP area.

Assuming that he wasn’t left completely alone, the group snuck carefully around Manburg and left Tubbo and Niki to keep watch for anyone coming. They made their way up into the sky and continued to move carefully. 

Bad was the first to spot Fundy, and quietly relayed the information to the group. No one was around that they could see, but invisibility was possible as was the idea of them simply being hidden.

“I’ll try to contact him again,” Tommy whispered.

 _Fundy? Can you talk? Are they around?_ His whisper went through.

Fundy’s reply came quicker than ever, _They’re still here. They’re invisible. They drank the potion about 2 minutes ago. I’m sorry._

Fundy had been ending every message with “I’m sorry” and it hurt Tommy’s heart each time.

“They’re invisible. Fundy says they drank the potions about 2 minutes ago,” Tommy relayed.

“So they have at max 6 minutes before the potions run out,” Dream reasoned, “Do we wait or go, is the question.”

“As much as I want to say go, we really can’t risk messing up here,” Wilbur told them, “We have to wait out their potions. We’re lucky they took them early…” Wilbur trailed off, and after a pause, continued, “Why would they take them early? How did they know we were coming?”

Dream tensed at the realization, and took a look around them. Zooming in after spotting a flash of movement, Dream spots Jack Manifold. He relays this to the team.

“If they already know we’re here,” Tommy started, “Why aren’t they doing anything?”

“They might be setting up a trap,” Dream replied, mind going into speedrunner vs hunter mode.

Eret sighed, “We might have to just go in before they do something we can’t avoid.”

Wilbur took a deep breath, contemplating. 

Bad spoke up, with a whisper, “Look!” 

They followed Bad’s hand and saw Quackity and Schlatt’s potion had run out. That was all they needed. Immediately the two began to drink another potion, but it was too late, Dream and Tommy had already started rushing them, swords in their hands.

Bad, Wilbur, and Eret were quick to follow.

“Keep an eye on Manifold!” Wilbur called to Eret, who nodded, not one for combat anyway.

Soon, Schlatt and Quackity had been cornered, not being as good at pvp as Dream and Tommy. The two held them at sword point while Wilbur and Bad worked on getting Fundy out.

Fundy collapsed into his dad’s arms as soon as the iron bars disappeared, and Wilbur held onto him tightly, but light enough not to aggravate his injuries.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he repeated into Wilbur’s shoulder.

Wilbur shook his head, “I’m so sorry, Fundy, I’m sorry. I’m here now, I won’t leave you again.”

Tommy shared a look with Dream and smiled at the man, not moving his sword from Quackity’s throat.

“Dream, I think this one’s up to you at this point,” Tommy told him.

Dream blinked at Tommy’s words for a moment before understanding. Tommy wanted him to decide Schlatt and Quackity’s fates. 

“This has gone on long enough,” Dream said after a moment. “Schlatt, for your crimes against the DreamSMP and against Fundy, you are banned.”

Schlatt’s eyes widened for a moment, then he growled at Dream, and tried to lunge for him, but then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

“Quackity,” Dream turned his sword towards the man, “For your crimes against the DreamSMP and against Fundy, you are being suspended until my say so. You were less involved than Schlatt. Use this opportunity to better yourself.”

Quackity seemed to be shocked, but also seemed to grow angry, “I can’t believe this.” He disappeared in a poof of smoke as well.

The tension in the room almost immediately dissipated. They were… gone. Just- gone.

A minute later, Eret, Tubbo, and Niki made their way up to the court, having seen the chat messages that Schlatt and Quackity had left the server.

Niki made a mad dash for Fundy and held him carefully before she started applying bandages to his wounds and giving him something to eat. Eret went up to Fundy and put a hand on his shoulder, to show the emotions his eyes couldn’t. Tubbo ran to check on Tommy, but the two quickly turned to Fundy like everyone else.

After Niki finished applying his bandages, the whole group made their way down to the ground. Dream went off to find the rest of those who sided with Manburg and give them warnings, while Bad stayed with the group in case any of them came here.

“We’re gonna have to expand the house,” Tubbo randomly commented.

Tommy blinked at him, before bursting out laughing, the others quick to follow with chuckles and giggles of their own.

“Yeah, we are. But I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Tommy grinned.

“Me either,” Tubbo nodded in agreement.

“So you guys plan to go back out there even though you could have Man- L’Manburg back?” Bad asked with no ill intentions.

The group shared a look, and Wilbur answered, “I think we’re all happy out there.”

The rest nodded, and Tubbo replied, “It’s very undeveloped, meaning there’s trees to climb and the river is really fun to play in too.”

“There’s a lot of open space,” Tommy agreed with a smile.

The adults smiled at the kids.

“It’s very peaceful,” Niki smiled in agreement.

Bad nodded, with a large smile, “That makes sense!”

Tommy took a look around them, at the DreamSMP territory, and finally, truly noticed all the damage caused by both wars.

His smile fell slowly as he looked at his embassy, his old home.

“I think I might stay here for a little while,” he spoke up, shocking the others.

“How come?” Wilbur asked with a frown.

Tommy waved a hand around him, and paused, “I… wanna clean up.”

“Ah,” Wilbur noticed the damages as well.

Eret blinked, before raising his hand in agreement, “I can help! 

“I might stay for a little bit to gather things from my bakery,” Niki told the group. After that, Tubbo and Wilbur also decided to stay for a while to help their friends.

They ended up staying for 2 days, collecting items they’d all left behind and just cleaning the area from the wars, filling in tnt and creeper explosions, and rebuilding destroyed buildings and stairs.

“This is probably the nicest the server’s ever looked,” Dream chuckled at the end of it.

George laughed, “And it’s probably the nicest it’ll ever look, knowing us.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sapnap asked, grabbing George and putting him in a nuggie.

“Sapnap, stop!” George cried out, and immediately the two started to fight.

Dream just sighed heavily, and shook his head with a fond smile before he went to attempt to stop them.

Bad and Skeppy just laughed at the group, while Karl cheered on his ‘fiance’. Ponk, Punz, Purpled, Jack, and HBomb were finishing up one last project, and Callahan and Alyssa were chatting a few feet away from them all. Antfrost and Fundy had fallen asleep a few minutes ago at the table where Callahan and Alyssa were chatting. 

It was probably one of the very few times that everyone was not only on the server, but completely getting along (minus George and Sapnap, but that’s normal).

On the morning of the third day is when the group left, promising visits. For now, they decided to keep their home’s location to themselves, but that would probably change soon.

As soon as they got home, they had more work to do- to expand the house- but it was done with smiles, the family simply enjoying time together. Most days would involve Tommy and Tubbo playing either in the stream or with the bees, Wilbur would be fishing, quizzing his intelligence, or playing with the boys, Eret would mostly spend time building with Fundy or training with Tommy and Niki, Niki would spend time training with Tommy and Eret or practice her baking, and Fundy would spend the day with any of them, playing, cooking, fishing, or building. It was just peaceful enough for them, but also chaotic enough to not get bored. Tommy was so glad everything had worked out the way they’d wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this for the past few hours, Imma go sleep now and be extremely hyped for the MCC 10 tomorrow, hope you enjoy reading! :D


End file.
